An exercise device for the upper body is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,535 to Pearson, in which a rigid, upright, free standing frame includes a pair of rigid, spaced apart, sides which dynamically mount a weight bar assembly which extends horizontally therebetween. A user can exercise by concurrently performing hand/arm movements and hand/wrist rotation while the stressed weight bar is manipulated. Rotatable sprockets are associated with the top and bottom of the machine frame. A chain entrained about the upper and lower sprockets synchronizes the weight bar assembly and enables it to be stressed when moved either upwardly or downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,785 to Charnitski discloses climbing exercise machine which has hand grips and foot pedals mounted to reciprocating separate sliding trucks which move within a track structure, wherein the sliding trucks are connected to each other by chains for mechanically providing coordinated leg and arm movements that simulate a vertical climbing action in a “homolateral pattern” and a “cross crawl pattern”.
An exercise equipment for use by people in wheelchairs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,629 to Ryan et al., which has a stationary frame within which a user can locate their wheelchair, including an attachment structure for securing the lower body of the user to the chair. A guide frame pivotally secured to the stationary frame is adjustable in its angle of inclination, which angle defines the plane of displacement in which weight-lifting exercise is performed by the user. A load bar is secured to the guide frame, for displacement therealong by the user, in carrying out their selected exercise. The load bar is connected by its ends in load transfer relation with two sets of selectively adjustable weights.
In U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0058175 to Gautier, a multi-axes exercise machine for strengthening muscles surrounding shoulder joint of a user allows the user a range of motions about lines of motion perpendicular to an arc of circumduction of the shoulder joints. A pair of handholds is suspended from an arcuate guide plate, which extends above a user station. By moving the point of securing the handholds along the length of the arcuate guide plate, the user can re-position the upper ends of the handholds from a location above the user station to a position behind the user station. At all times, the axes of rotation of the handholds are parallel to each other and extend along a plane that contains the axis of circumduction of the user's shoulders. A centerline of each handhold passes through the center of the corresponding glenohumeral joint of the user during the exercise.